German Trouble
by Errol's Feather
Summary: The story is set in East Berlin 1942 in the middle of World War 2, it's a story about war, love, dreams of the future and a little three. Couplings Catherine and Eddie, Grillows and a little SNickers.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime scene investigation and i don't make any money from it

**German trouble.**

Chapter 1.

East Berlin 1942  
Catherine let her hand stroke over her pregnant belly, it wasn't visible yet, but inside her life was growing as she hadn't had the heart to get rid of it even if she knew her father and everyone else would judge her when she started to show and later as the father was a German solider and the child was a bastard.  
"Oh how could I let this happen" she thought with a frustrated sigh.  
She lived on the country side in East Berlin and as everyone else she had been warned about the Germans soldiers that were finding their way in.  
Yet she had somehow managed to fall in love with one of them, the enemy and before she knew it one thing lead to another and that had lead to this.  
As silent tears started to fall from her eyes she heard her fathers concerned voice ask: Catherine, princess, what is wrong?  
"I messed up dad, I messed up real bad" she though , but couldn't answer his question as she didn't know what to say.  
"Tell me who hurt you so badly princess" he said and sat down next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.

"No one daddy, I'm just a little messed up that's all" she said, dried her tears and smiled at him.

"You sure" he said just to be on the safe side.

"Totally sure, well I better start with dinner" she said and gave him a peck on the check before she went inside.

It was a few days later and Catherine was working at the factory only she wasn't feeling to well and for the second tome that day she run to the bathroom to throw up.

As she rested her head over the toilet seat just for a little while she started to think back on how she had meet Eddie.

He wasn't the most handsome men of them all, but he treated her with respect and was so kind and interesting that she had never experience anything like it and after a short while she had let her self fall for him.

"Catherine, you ok?" she heard her friend Sara ask.

"Yeah, just a little sick that's all, stomach flu or something like that" said Catherine with a sigh.

"So have you heard the latest news?" Sara asked.

"No, what?" Catherine replied a bit tiredly.

"Nick has asked me to marry him and he's going to join Hitler's party" said Sara.

"Oh great just what the country need more men to join that idiot" said Catherine.

"But he's only trying to make the country better" said Sara.

"I still don't think he's doing it the right way, stupid man he is" said Catherine annoyed, she didn't like how the war affected people in all it's ways.

"But wouldn't it be great if he succeeded though" said Sara.

"I dunno, have you ever seen him?" asked Catherine as she had heard of him, but not fully seen him yet.

"Nah, but Nick says he looks rather dashing and he can't look all that bad if he's the leader now can he" said Sara.

"I dunno" said Catherine thoughtfully.

"So when are you meeting Eddie the next time?" Sara asked.

"I dunno" said Catherine wondering why he hadn't called her lately.

"So are you over or what?" asked Sara.

"I dunno, just leave me alone" said Catherine and went back out to work.

It was later that day and Catherine was outside the factory throwing up again when she heard someone say: But beautiful are you sick.

"I am I feel horrible" she replied and looked at Eddie.

"I can see that, you poor thing you should be at home not working with that condition" he said and held her closely and stroke her back.

"I missed you" she let out as she let her tears sulk through his shirt since she was crying.

"I know, I'm really sorry I haven't called, but I've been a bit bizzy" he said.

"Not with another woman I hope" said Catherine.

"Nah doing some campaign work for my brother's party" said Eddie.

Catherine didn't replay to this so he said: So are you doing anything this weekend?

"Relaxing as I finally has some time of" she said with a sigh.

"You wanna come to this gala thing with me?" he asked as he really wanted to bring her.

"Dunno pends on what kind of gala and who's coming?" she said a bit curious.

"It's political, my brothers campaign, so it's dinner, than dancing" he said.

"So your family would of course be there, I dunno Eddie, it's I've never met them, what if they don't like me" she said since she was after all much younger than he was.

"Don't worry about that, I'm sure they will love you as much as I do" he said.

"I dunno" she said as she was still having doubts.

"Come on I'll buy you a really nice dress so you will be the most beautiful girl there and you will have fun I promise" he said and kissed her forehead gently.

"Well ok, but if they don't like me I don't wanna stay all that long" she said.

"Of course, so are you starting to feel any better?" he asked a bit concerned as her face looked really pale.

"No, not all and this is all your fault" she said.

"How so, I haven't been sick in ages so I couldn't have given you anything" he said confused.

"Oh you sure gave me plenty or else I wouldn't be ill like this" she said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I'm not following" he said.

"I'm pregnant you idiot" she said a bit frustrated.

"Are you sure?" he asked surprised.

"Of course I'm sure" she said.

"That's great, I always wanted a kid" he said excited.

"No, it's not, cause firstly this kid will be born outside of marriage and dad will get furious if he finds out I slept with a solider and an old one to" she said.

"Don't care about him we can handle this together" he said still excited so she couldn't help but smile.

"Easy for you to say, you haven't been there half the time, I'm just so tired Ed" she said with another sigh.

"I can see that my poor baby" he said and kissed her gently.

"So are you in town for long?" she asked.

"Until the gala I though I could stay with you at your place" he said and smiled at her.

Catherine bit her lower lip a little and said: Sure that's a good idea.

"I don't see why not if you don't want me to that is" he said.

"I do, just uhm never mind, but I have to get home since I need to rest" she said.

"Of course" he said and put an arm around her waist as they started to walk.

It was a few days later and Catherine had take a day of from work since she wasn't feeling to good and now Eddie was watching as she was sleeping, her red hair was surrounding her face and her right hand was gently resting on her belly where there unborn child was slowly growing inside.

Eddie had newer really expected to be a father at least not as this age as he was forty seven, so he had never really given it that much thought, but now that the thought was slowly settling he couldn't say it was a bad one.

He had been seeing her for about four months now and he loved her dearly, yet he to figure out what she saw in him, but he was only glad she did love him as much as she did, but he was wondering would she do the same when she found out who his family was.

He had spoken warmly of her to both his older sister and brother and they were very anxious to meet the young lady that had made him become a softie as his big brother had told him.

Eddie sighed went over to the window and looked out, it was raining outside to a change, he sighed when he heard Catherine groan a little in her sleep and smiled to him self.

"Eddie, why are you over there instead of in bed to keep me warm" she suddenly said tiredly looking at him with sleepy eyes, he looked somewhat troubled for some reason.

"I couldn't sleep" he replied.

"Something wrong?" she asked a bit concerned.

"No, just thoughts" he said, walked over and sat down on the bed next to her and stroked her hair.

"So when does that gala start on Saturday?" she asked.

"Four pm" he replied and gave her a soft kiss.

"Eddie you would tell me if there was something wrong right" she said.

"Of course" he said.

"Cause it feels like it is something, I didn't do anything wrong did I?" she asked.

"No, no, it's not you it's the family" he said.

"What about them?" she asked.

"They are saying I'm a softie cause I'm so much in love with you" he said.

"Hurt male ego" she though and said: You are not a softie, you're my big strong solider.

He let out a huff and looked away which mage Catherine shake her head a little before she sat up and gently put her hand on his and said: Just ignore them Ed, they are just being mean.

"I know but still hurts a bit thought" said Eddie with a sigh.

"I know, wanna prove how much of a man you are" she said and nibbled a bit on his neck.

"Maybe later, I have to got out and fix something if you don't mind" he said.

"Ok, but don't be gone to long" she said and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"I won't, see you later baby and you to little one" he said and kissed her belly gently before he left.

"Oh Eddie it's beautiful" said Catherine she was looking at a forest green dress he had just given her, it was long with wide straps.

"You really like it" he said and smiled at her.

"I love it, you are just so wonderful" she said, put the dress down and kissed him thankfully.

"Easy Catherine" he said as he tried to get her to calm down just a little.

"Why, we are not in a hurry to get anywhere yet" she said and gave him a long deep kiss.

He let out a growl and said: Because I wanted to take you out for lunch.

"Why are you so generous all of a sudden" she said a bit on guard.

"So I can't spoil my girl for no reason now" he said and smiled at her.

"You can, but I have a feeling it's something more to it" she said.

"Why do you have to be so smart" he said with a sigh.

"So there is, you didn't cheat did you" she said hoping he hadn't.

"Of course not, why do you always fear the worst" he said a bit frustrated that she had jumped to that conclusion for the second time.

"Because I dunno, so what is it then?" she asked feeling a bit badly thinking the way she did.

"I have been stationed at this camp and since I have to work there, I won't be able to see you for a while" he said waiting for her reaction.

"What kinda camp?" she asked.

"Dunno exactly, my bro says it's to make the country better" he said.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Four or five months then I get a short leave" he said.

"But then" she stopped and turned away before she added: Stupid war.

"Meine scön mädchen" he said before he walked over, put his arms around her waist and held her closely while his head rested on her shoulder. (Meine scön mädchen = My beautiful girl.)

"Umf" she said with a sigh.

"I don't wanna leave you behind you know" he said.

"I know, it's just hard, I wish this war would be over soon" she said with another sigh and turned to give him a light kiss before she walked over to the window and looked outside.

"So do I, when German wins" he started when she quickly interrupted: What makes you so sure of that.

"Because we are the best" he said and walked over to her.

"But loverboy what if you are wrong what if you don't win, I need air, I'll be back in not to long" she said and headed for the door leaving him confused behind.

Catherine walked down to the harbour, but it wasn't pleasant anymore like it used to be, it was full of army ships.

"Käse" she let out in frustration not noticing the sailor that walked up to her. (Käse = Crap)

"Excuse me miss, but this isn't a place for you to be" he said.

Catherine startled and said: I live her I can be wherever I please.

"But the harbour ain't safe something might happen to you down here, it's after all war time" he said.

"Leave me alone you stupid man" she snapped at him.

"I'm sorry" he said and started to look away.

"No, no, I didn't mean to be so harsh, I just have a lot on mind right now" she excused her self.

"That's ok" he said.

"You don't sound like you are from around here" she said.

"I'm not" he admitted and smiled at her.

"Rank and country" she said.

"I don't have to tell ya that" he said.

"Nah, but couldn't you still" she said and smiled at him.

"Norway and Captain" he said.

"What are you doing here then?" she asked.

"Just looking at enemies ship and also getting some change" he said looked at her again.

She looked curiously at him, she bet he was in his early thirties, his blue eyes sparkled like sapphires and she could she his muscles under the T-shirt he was wearing and for some reason let out a sigh.

The sailor found it a bit amusing that she was looking at him like that and said: Wanna have some fun.

Catherine quickly snapped out of it and said: Nah I think I'll pass and really I should get back, I have a gala to get to.

"Oh I see, well if you ever feel like looking at my boat ask for Captain Grissom" he said before he went onboard in his ship and she left.

When Catherine came back Eddie was gone, but she knew he would get back in time to pick her up for the gala, so she quickly got changed and looked in the mirror.

The green dress fit perfectly, she let her hand stroke over the flowers on one of the straps as she looked at the flowers and pearls that were spread tastefully on it, her hair was held back with green hear cliffs that mached her dress and around her neck was a golden neck ledge and she also had matching earrings.

At that moment Eddie came back, he took one look at her and said: You are really breath taking you know that.

"Why thank you, and you look very handsome in that uniform" she said and smiled at him.

"Thank you, so are you ready to go?" he asked.

"As ready as I can ever be, but Eddie promise me something though" she said.

"Anything liebchen" he said as he put his arm around her waist. (liebchen = darling)

"That if I don't like it there at all we'll leave really soon" she said.

"Of course liebchen" he said and gave her a peck on the check before they left.

Eddie slowly showed Catherine into a great mansion, as they continued to walk inside to the place where Catherine heard the voices were coming from she looked curiously around.

"Nervous" he whispered.

"A little" she said.

"You'll do fine" he said as they walked into the room.

"Eddie, so there you are, we were starting to think you wouldn't show" said a man that looked a bit older than Eddie.

"Of course, but you know how ladies are, she had to get dressed and such, Catherine Braun, meet my big brother Adolf Hitler" said Eddie.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Catherine" said Adolf and shook her hand.

"Likewise" she said and smiled at him thinking so that was Adolf Hitler, he was not at all as she imagined he would be. He was a lot shorter and that moustache was kind of funny looking she though.

"Is Paula here yet?" asked Eddie.

"Yeah she's over there, but first I want to introduce Catherine to the love of my life, funny you to share the same last name.

"We do" said Catherine surprised.

"Yes, Eva, darling would you join us" he said to a blonde lady not far away so she quickly joined them.

"Eva meet Catherine Braun" said Adolf.

"It's a pleasure, so Catherine, what do you do?" she asked.

"Work at a factory when I'm not goofing of with this silly lad" said Catherine joyfully.

"I see, so where did you even meet?" Eva asked.

"Eddie would you?" Catherine asked.

"So I was late for a meeting, don't remember what kind, but either way I decided as I was already late I drop by the store to get something to drink and I literary run into this one so we both fell to the ground, and the rest you can guess" he said.

"Will you two excuse us for a second" said Catherine polite.

"Of course, but don't take to long" said Adolf.

"We won't" Catherine promised and dragged Eddie out in the hall where she said: Why didn't you tell me before who your family is?

"Because I know you don't like them at all, but I though maybe if you meet them you would change your mind" he said.

"And lying to me is the best way" she snapped at him feeling betrayed in a way.

"I'm really sorry, so do you want to leave now that you know?" he asked.

"No, that would be rude, and oh no, not now" she said as she suddenly felt sick.

"What?" he asked.

"Need to throw up" she said.

"It's a bathroom upstairs" he said.

"Can't wait that long" she said trying to hold it back.

"Go outside then" he said.

"I can't" she said and turned not to puke on him, but unfortunately for her she instead ended up puking on Adolf who was on his way out.

"Eddie" said Adolf annoyed.

"I'm sorry, she wasn't feeling as well as we thought" he said.

"I'm terribly sorry" she said honestly feeling very badly.

"It's ok, you feeling better" he said and looked down at his suit.

"A little, I'll pay for" she started when he said: No, no, just get someone to clean, I need to change.

He run upstairs as Catherine said: Don't I feel like a fool.

"It's not your fault, ready to go inside again" he said.

"Just need to freshen up first, can you show me to the bathroom" she said.

"Oh now you need the bathroom" he said with a chuckle.

"Very funny" she said as she followed him upstairs.

Later that night Eva, Adolf, Eddie and Catherine were sitting in front of the fireplace talking when Eva asked: So when are you getting the little one?

"Who says we are getting on at all" said Catherine surprised that she knew.

"Al told me you threw up on him, so I just assumed" said Eva and smiled at her.

"In a little over eight months" said Catherine.

"So what would you rather have then boy or girl?" asked Eva curiously.

"Boy" said Eddie.

"Girl" said Catherine thoughtfully.

"To bad you two are not getting twins then" said Adolf.

"Nah one is more than enough" said Catherine.

"So have Edward told you he's leaving to work in one of my camps" said Adolf.

"He has, can't say I am to pleased with that thought" said Catherine.

"I can understand that, but his country needs him" said Adolf.

"What about his pregnant girl I need him to" said Catherine a bit annoyed.

"But you must agree on that the county's future is important to" said Adolf.

"No because if you hadn't decided to improve the country he could stay home with me" she said.

Eddie and Eva gasped had Catherine really said against Adolf, they wondered what his next move would be as they knew it was a bad idea to go against him.

"So you wouldn't like this country to be the best one there is" he said.

"Oh come on, you know as well as I that that will never work" she said and rolled her eyes.

"And exactly is that" he said wanting to hear her view.

"It's because not only do you want to improve the country, you want to rule the whole world and that can't happen because people don't like that you just come in and try to take their country and rule them, that has been tried before and it got nowhere, what makes you so sure you can do it and succeed" she said with a triumphant smile.

"Cath enough" said Eddie in a warning tone fearing hell would break loose if she went any further.

"I am stronger and smarter than the ones before me and I have the support of the people that is how I will succeed" he said calmly.

Catherine didn't replay, she was just thinking "You can't and you won't".

"We better leave since you need your rest" said Eddie and looked at Catherine.

"Yeah, thanks for a lovely time you to" said Catherine.

"Yes likewise" said Eva and showed them out.

Once outside Eddie said: Did you really have to take it that far.

"I only said what I thought about the war" she said.

"Next time keep your mouth shut" said Eddie annoyed.

"So you agree with him and his ways" Catherine said.

"Not all, but I know better than to speak up about it" he said with a sigh.

"Well you must support him since you are leaving me" she snapped.

"I have to, it's for the country" he snapped back.

"The hell it ain't and you know it, what he does is wrong" she said.

"How would you know he's doing something wrong" he said.

"He started a war, that camp you go to it can't be good, I dunno how I know I just do" she said.

"It's a work camp nothing more" he said as it was what he had been told.

"That's what you think, I'm sure it has an ulterior motive behind it" she said.

"Why are you so against it" he said with a heavy sigh.

"Because what he does is wrong and you know it is" said Catherine more frustrated than ever.

"Well I don't feel that way" he said.

"Then you are stupid" she said.

"Sorry what?" he said a bit shocked.

"You're really stupid just like him and I don't wanna be with you anymore, I manage fine without you stupid men, all you do is messing everything up" she said.

"You can not be serious you are in no condition to be alone right now" he said.

"What does it matter you are leaving for you stupid camp in a couple of days so I won't see you either way so just leave me alone" she said as her tears were falling.

"Catherine would you come to your senses and just listen" he said calmly.

"No, tired of talking, I just wanna go home and sleep and you can do what you like because I don't care" she said and started to walk towards her place as he stood confused and shocked just looking after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime scene investigation and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 2.

4 Mounts later.

Catherine sat on the quay, her feet were gently going back and forth in the water, it was a Saturday in the middle of August and she had the day of from work to a change.

Right now she was just watching all the boats that came and went whether it was navy ships and other, she was hoping that Grissom would be back as she had been looking for him the last four months with now luck until she had ask one of the sailors that had said he had went back to Norway and didn't know if he came back.

Catherine let out a soft sigh when she heard someone say: Morning beautiful.

"Grissom you are back" she said joyfully and turned her head and smiled at him.

"I am and you're wow really pregnant" he said looking at her big belly.

"Just a little" she said.

"And the father?" he asked.

"Away serving his country" she said, which was true, since Eddie was still in the camp, after she had told him to go his merry way she had hardly spoken to him again, she just couldn't bring her self to do so even if she missed him.

"I see, so how far along are you?" he asked.

"About 5 months so this will be a Christmas baby" she said.

"It will, so what do you think it will be then?" he asked and sat down next to her.

"A little girl, oh she's awake and kicking again" said Catherine as she felt the little one steering inside.

"May I?" he asked.

"Of course" she said and he put his hand on her belly and felt the hard kicking inside.

"She sure likes attention, it doesn't hurt does it?" he asked.

"She does and no I don't mind it at all" said Catherine with another smile.

"Hey Gil, you ready to go or what?" he suddenly heard on of his fellow sailors say from behind.

"Not quite yet Nick, can't you see I'm bizzy" he said.

"Just don't take to long, we really have to get back" Nick said.

"Where are you going?" asked Catherine.

"Back to Norway to defend the country" he said.

"Oh" she said.

"Want to see the ship before I leave?" he asked.

"If you have time" she said.

"For you I'll make time" he replied and smiled at her.

"Ok, help me up" she said, he did and followed him onboard in the ship.

A few moments later they were in his cabin, she was sitting on his bed and he was standing by the door just watching her.

Her strawberry blonde hair was hanging loosely down, her eyes looked tired but still sparkled, and she was smiling at him.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"I've been ok" she said.

"Really with the father gone I would have guessed you were having a hard time" he said.

"He's just stupid so I don't really care what he does" she said, but she didn't seem angry saying that.

"And your family do they support you?" he asked.

"My family wants nothing to do with me as I'm giving birth to a bastard as dad called her" she said and looked down, her hands were resting on her belly as to protect her baby.

"I see and your friends?" he asked.

"Judgemental" she said since they had pretty much said that since she showed Eddie the door she deserved to be in it alone.

"So you are alone" he said.

"No, got the little one" she said, knowing he was right in what he said.

"I get that, so you aren't even in contact with her father?" he asked.

"A little, not much, because it's complicated" she said thinking because he's is sure he's gonna win the war and I don't even like that we are in one.

He just tilted his head a little and watched her without saying anything her smile had disappeared, and her blue eyes looked sad, but yet he could tell she wasn't about to cry.

"I better head out to sea before my men starts to nag again" he said with a sigh.

"Please don't go, don't leave me again, I really want you to" she though as she bit her lower lip a little since she didn't know why she felt this way about him.

Grissom saw the panic in her eyes and how she was biting her lip and said: Do you want me to keep in touch?

"Yes I would really like that" she said feeling a bit calmer by that question.

"Then I will, just give me you name and address" he said.

"Do you have anything to write on?" she asked, he nodded and handed her pen and paper and she started to write before she handed the note to him.

"Thank you Catherine" he said and smiled at her.

"You're welcome, I better go and please be careful, because, never mind just be" she said.

"Don't worry I will" he said calmly.

She nodded and gave him one last smile before she got out the boat and watched as it set of to sea.

When Catherine came back to her new apartment she shared with Sara she saw Sara and Nick together and suddenly felt lonely and even more sadly than before.

They look at her, and Sara for some reason felt bad about how she had been treating her and said: So any news from Ed lately.

"No, not at all" said Catherine wondering how he was really doing, as something sounded of in his letters to her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Nick.

"Ok I guess, what about you two?" she replied.

"We're all good, Nick is going to a political meeting later today, the party is going good" said Sara.

"That's nice" said Catherine, she didn't exactly know how to feel about it.

"It really is, the Fürher is becoming more and more popular to, he's really a great guy" said Nick.

"But at what coast" Catherine though, but said nothing just nodded resigned.

Sara didn't say anything, just looked at Catherine, she looked sad and troubled wondering how she could put her self in the situation she was in.

Catherine sighed and said: I need to think so if you two can please keep it down.

As she walked into her room she heard Sara giggle happily, it was just too much, how come they seemed so happy when she her self was so sad and alone.

She looked at the picture of Eddie wondering if she in fact did love him anymore, she missed him, that she knew for sure, she missed to have him hold her and cuddle with her and take her, consume her with all that he was, she got randy even by the though of it.

All that he was, Catherine thought about it for a second all that he was a stupid Nazi that only cared about the country and making a third rich that was better than everyone else and get rid of the one that wasn't good enough in their eyes.

And she had a feeling that even if it on the sign to the camp where Eddie worked said arbet macht frei the things that went on inside was probably so horrible that she could hardly imagine how horrible it was. (arbet macht frei = work power free)

"Little one I think your dad is a killer" Catherine said as she stroke her belly gently and silent tears fell from her eyes. How would they justify that killing people that in their eyes was bad for the country was right since she was sure that was what they were doing.

"I'm scared little one, if he really is killing others do you think he can harm us to" she said, but it almost sounded more like a whisper of sadness.

The baby kicked hardly a couple of times before it settled again, Catherine wondered if the baby understood was she was saying as she lay down on the bed on her side and continued to cry softly.

"I don't want you to grow up and be like that little one" she sobbed sadly before she in the end fall a sleep.

She woke up a little later by Sara knocking on the door and saying: Letter from Eddie.

"Really" said Catherine a bit excited.

"Yup, here you go" said Sara and handed it over before she let Catherine alone to read.

"So let's see what your daddy says" said Catherine with a sigh as she started to read.

My dearest Catherine.

How are you and my little girl, I haven't heard from you in the longest time, are you still alive, your place haven't been bombed or anything like that?

It's so depressing here, ordering people around, tell them where to go and what to do and not do, not to mention the horrible smell from the smoke coming from the chimneys.

I dunno Cath, maybe you are right, maybe this is going too far and for the cause of nothing.

The sad, tired faces, the too thin bodies as we are not allowed to feed them very much, the families that gets separated, it's too sad.

I caught my self the other day in thinking what if it was you and I and the little one, it's not very fair now is it, because I couldn't bear to loose you and yet I have to keep doing this or I will be looked upon as a tractor and be punished with well I rather not say.

Catherine I miss you so much, just to hold you, I bet you have gotten very big by now, this little one is growing fast isn't she.

Wonder if I could get transferred to fight against the enemy instead, not that this isn't the enemy, but, I'm starting to get confused.

Do you miss me at all Cath, please say you do and please write me back.

I love you forever.

Edward.

"Your dad seems sad little one" said Catherine with a sigh and felt a hard kick from inside her and she couldn't blame Eddie for feeling that way either.

"I know we should write him back, so what should we write, let me think" said Catherine while she found pen and paper before she wrote.

Dear Edward/Loverboy.

I'm fine and so is your little girl, my place hasn't been bombed or anything like that, but we moved to a bigger place with more room and we are sharing it with Sara, so Nick is here lots to which makes me feel kinda alone at time, I really, really miss you Ed.

And you know I'm right to many innocent people suffer just because of this war, I just wish it would be over soon so we could be together again.

I know it must be hard for you being over there, but hang in there, we got faith in you Ed, we really do, and you are right I've gotten really big, you're little girl is growing more by each day and she misses you a lot to.

Also I have gotten a new job as I got to big and it was to complicated to work at the factory and really boring to to be honest, so I now work at the local hospital as a nurse as they now need more people since it's coming in wounded soldiers all the time.

And please don't as to be transferred so I loos you on enemies lines, promise to stay where you are so I at least know you are alive.

We both love you forever.

Your Catherine.

"You think that will cheer him up?" Catherine asked and got another kick and said: Yes we will post it at once.

Then she got up, put it in an envelope and a stamp and headed outside to find a mailbox.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime scene investigation and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 3.

The next day Eddie woke up early as usual to the smell of the burning of the human bodies from the pipes of the ovens in the concentration camp Auschwitz-Birkenau, but the funny thing was that was getting used to the smell so it didn't bother him so much anymore, something he found horrifying.

He walked over to some of his fellow guards they were joking on the expense of the Jews or the dirty Jews as they used to call them, which he couldn't quite grip since he didn't think they were any different than him even if they had different believes he couldn't see why they should be killed like they did for them, but Eddie knew better than to speak up.

How would it look if he, a Nazi and Hitler's brothers felt badly about killing Jews, dirty, filthy Jews, he didn't knew much, but he knew it couldn't look good, so he kept it inside.

"Hey little Hitler" he heard his fellow guard Eclie say.

"Hey" he replied, wishing he never had that name.

"So ready to kill some more" said Eclie looking at the gas chamber.

"Of course, but I though you were doing experiments today" said Eddie surprised. The experiments, they were the most horrible things in Eddie's eyes, in the hospital wing they were secretly trying to find out how to make better Germans by molesting the female use in every possible way, cutting them, taking them apart to put them back together in the most horrid ways.

"No, not until tomorrow, so ready to go" said Eclie.

"Just gotto grab some coffee and have a quick bathroom break" he said.

"Don't take to long or you'll miss all the fun" said Eclie with a big grin.

"I won't" said Eddie and smiled back, but as soon as he was inside the men's room he put his head over the dirty toilet and puked his guts out before he said: Catherine can you ever forgive me for this because I know I can't.

He quickly dried of his silent tears so noone would see before he again walked back outside to the rest.

"Mummy I'm scared" Eddie heard a little Jewish girl said as they got undressed to take what they told them was a shower.

"It's ok little one, it will be over soon" said the mother and stroke her gently.

"I don't wanna go in there" said the girl, her tears were now starting to fall and as the others walked in line, she stood still shaking.

"Would you get in line you stupid little Jew" Kurt, one of Eddie's work mates snarled at her.

"Nooooooo" she cried, her eyes were terrified.

"Greta, it's ok, I'm going to be with you the whole time, come one" said the mother and lifted her up to carry her looking angry yet tiredly at the guard.

"Oh would you guys hurry" said Eclie annoyed as the last ones walked inside and they closed the door.

"Come on Eddie, time to watch again" said Kurt excited.

They walked over to the hatch to look inside and Eclie turned on the gas, as they watched Kurt laughed, but for once Eddie just couldn't bring him self to do so, he was feeling sick to his stomach, seeing the little girl clinging to her mother knowing they soon would be dead.

And then it was over and Eddie and Kurt walked in to throw what was left of the bodies in the burner oven. Eddie wondered how much longer he could take this, it was just, he had no words to describe it.

"Eddie you ok, you don't look to good" said Kurt as Eddie's face turned greyer and greyer.

"Stomach flu" Eddie lied.

"Oh maybe you should get some rest I can get Hans to help me here instead" said Kurt.

"Thanks, I'll send him over" said Eddie.

"Oh and someone said there had come a letter for you" said Kurt.

"I'll pick it up" said Eddie and headed out when he saw Hans and said: Hans you gotto help Kurt with the oven, I'm not feeling to good and I need a break.

"Of course" said Hans and headed for the oven.

"Eddie letter" he heard Eclie say as he handed it over.

"Thanks" said Eddie, opened it and started to read as he headed for his room.

One inside her closed the door and read though it again and started to cry, Catherine his loving girl and his little daughter, how could they ever understand or even forgive this.

He only knew one thing he needed to see them soon so he decided to ask his boss a bit later in the day before he lay down on his bed crying and begging the Lord for forgiveness.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime scene investigation and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 4.

A few days later Catherine was at home reading a book or rather she was trying, but she was for some reason very restless and annoyed so she couldn't focus as much as she wished she could.

"UMF" she let out and threw the book hardly against the wall as the doorbell rang.

"What now" she though annoyed as she wasn't in the mood for visitors, as she struggled to get up from the coach she yelled: Only a minute I'll be right there.

Catherine walked towards the door when the doorbell rand again and she annoyed yelled: Jeez I said I would be right there.

She tore the door open and gasped when she saw Eddie outside, he looked at her frustrated face and said: Sorry bout that, just felt like teasing you.

"Eddie, you're, you're back" she said in shock while a smile slowly appeared on her face.

"I am" he said and looked at her, but he wasn't smiling instead he looked sad.

"Is something wrong?" she asked worried since he didn't look happy at all to see her.

"It's just may I come inside?" he asked.

"Of course, I'm sorry" she said and let him in, he followed her into the living room where he sat down on the coach.

"Eddie, loverboy what's wrong, are you not happy to see me?" Catherine asked concerned as he looked so sad, his face was pale and his eyes didn't meet his.

"No it's not that, it's just God I love you and I missed you, but I couldn't bear to look you in the eyes after what I have done, it's so horrible over there" he said and for the first time she saw him cry.

"Eddie, it's ok, really it is" she said and gently put a hand on his arm.

"No it's not, Catherine you don't know what we do to people that really have done nothing wrong, and I'm not worthy of you anymore" he said, got up and walked over to the window.

"Don't you go on talking like that you silly man, of course you are, you did nothing wrong as all you do is obey order" she said as she joined his side and put an arm around his waist and leaned closely.

"But Cath it won't stop, it will continue as long as the war does go all to make this land better" he said with a sob.

At that moment Catherine felt the baby kick hardly from deep inside her and said: Ed, our little girl wants to say hello to her daddy.

"I'm not worthy of her either what will she think of me when she old enough to know" he said.

"Would you stop talking like that and say hello to your daughter" said Catherine in a firm tone.

Eddie sank down on his knees so his head was on the same level as her belly, lifted up her sweater, stroke the belly a little and said: It's ok little one daddy's here.

The baby kicked hardly when Eddie said: Cath I think I can see her hand.

"I told you she wanted to say hello and what other way do you do that then shake hands" said Catherine.

Eddie placed his hand on the belly where he saw the tiny hand ad said: Hello there little one, you know Catherine I think this one will grow up to be really smart.

"Did you honestly expect me to give birth to a stupid child" said Catherine with a giggle.

"No not with you as a mother, she sure likes to move a lot dosen't she" he said as he felt every movement inside her belly.

"She does" she replied with a yawn.

"You tired?" he asked a bit concerned.

"A little, would you mind if I lay down just for a little while I need rest" she said.

"No, not at all, you want me to rest with you?" he asked.

"I do" she said, took his hand and dragged him towards the bedroom.

"Ohhhh, ohhhhh, ohhhhh" Catherine let out some hours later as Eddie suckled on her breast.

She pushed his face closer to her so he almost swallowed it while she cried out even more in pleasure.

"Cath really you are chocking me" Eddie said when he came up for air a second later.

"Need you, please go on" she said.

"What is with you, you are ten times more randy as ever before, it's like you can't get enough" said Eddie since they had been going at it for over an hour.

"I am more randy than before, think it's the little one's making me feel this way, would you now shut up and take me" she demanded.

"Yes ma'am" he said and got inside her and started to work his way further in while she screamed out even louder before she again started to shake beneath him and he filled her up before he got of her and said: That's it I need a break.

"Ohh and I want more" she said with a sigh.

"Then get another man in the mean while, I need a bit of rest I'm not as young as you" he said.

"Really I can have a lower on the side" she said with a giggle.

"Aren't ya funny liebchen, I prefer if you didn't" he said and smiled at her.

"I was only joking, I only want you" she said and gave him a gentle kiss.

"So what are you going to call then little one when she's born?" Eddie asked.

"I dunno as I haven't though about it have you?" she replied.

"A little yes" he said since he had.

"You have let me hear it then" she said curiously.

"I was thinking something like Lindsey, Nora or Courtney" he said.

"I can't say I care too much about Courtney, but the other two I like" she said.

"You know what we will do if the war ever ends and we both get out alive" he said.

"Don't talk like that of course we will get out of it alive and what are you thinking" she said.

"That we could move from the city and get a house by the river bank with a huge weeping willows" he said dreamily.

"You're such a dreamer Eddie" said Catherine with a giggle as she couldn't picture her self living outside the city.

"Why because I like weeping willows" he said.

"That to and I love you just the same" she said and kissed him again.

"I know you do liebchen and I love you to, but now you need some more rest" he said.

"Yeah, yeah" she said closed her eyes and drifted of as Eddie watched her.

It was midnight when Catherine was woken by Eddie twisting and turning in his sleep like he was having a bad dream of some kind, he was mumbling something, but she couldn't make out why.

She got closer to him and gently let her hand slide into his, his hand closed around it and he said: I don't ever want to loose you or the little one.

"You never will Eddie, I promise" she replied not sure he could hear her, but it seemed to calm him down since he stopped and started to sleep more peacefully.

Catherine knew that what she had just said would be a hard promise to make since it was war time and anything could happen to either of them, but she also knew that Eddie needed all the support her could get right now and since he was her man she figured he would stand by him in any way that she could even if she didn't quite agree we the things he had to do.

Catherine gently stroked his check and he let out a sigh, she wondered if she would ever know what went on in those camps and if she really wanted to know.

It was then she felt some hard kicking from inside and she gently stroke her belly and said: It's ok little one, mommy is right here.

"So everyone is having bad dreams now" she though with a sigh, released her self from Eddie's grip, walked over to the window and looked out.

It was quiet for a change, just dark and quiet, oh how she wished it would stay that way, she let her eyes rest on Eddie for a second, his dark hair had a few stripes of grey in it, his cover was pulled of a bit so she could see his chest, he was still quite fit with some brown chest hair, his chest was moving slowly up and down as he let out some grunts in his sleep.

Catherine looked outside at the street lights when she saw some people gather in the streets before they looked up at her with hateful eyes then they sneaked into a building further down the street and it was all quiet again.

"So this is like people will look at me now" she though and sighed, couldn't someone win this war so this could all be over and she thought about Eddie's dream of the house with the lake it sounded rather appealing now.

"Catherine what are you doing over by the window, come back to bed" she suddenly heard Eddie say.

"I was just thinking a bit" she said and walked back to him.

"About what you look troubled" he said concerned.

"About the war and the life after, Eddie promise we move away, I couldn't bear those hateful looks anymore when it's all over" she said.

"Of course liebchen anything you want" he said and gave her a soft kiss.

"When do you have to go back?" she asked.

"I don't I got an office job instead because I wanted to be with you and the little one and it's paid much better" he said.

"You did, really you did that" she said happily.

"I did" he said.

"I would thank you properly, but I'm just too tired right now" she said and stroke his chest.

"Not to worry, we have plenty of time for that later, so who are giving you hateful looks, I though most of the people here were supportive of my brother and his family" said Eddie.

"Most not all are, but you shouldn't worry about that" she said.

"Hmmm" he said thoughtfully, not knowing what to think.

"We better get back to sleep as I have to get up really early tomorrow to work" she said with a huge yawn.

"Now that's attractive" he said and kissed her gently before he let his arms wrap around her.

"You make me feel so safe" was the last thing she said before she again was sound a sleep.

It was a week later and Catherine was working in the hospital when she felt some arms wrap around her and a voice said: So it's here you're working.

"Eddie let me go, I have work to do" she said with a giggle.

"You look awfully cute in that uniform do you know that" he said, turned her around and kissed her.

"Nah, just look big and ugly at the moment" she said with a sigh.

"No, you look really beautiful, so how is the little one doing today?" he asked and stroke her belly.

"She's doing just fine, playing around inside me, but at the moment she's taking a break" said Catherine, her hand now resting on top of Eddie's.

"That's good and how are you, you left before I woke up" he said.

"I'm a bit tired, other than that fine and had to cause they called and I was needed" she said.

"I understand" he said and kissed her forehead.

"So what are you doing here, I thought you were working all day" said Catherine.

"I am, but I have a lunch break and I wanted to see you" he said.

"Aren't you the sweetest" she said and kissed him.

"No you are" he said and gave her a hug.

"Ed is something wrong?" she asked since he looked a bit distant.

"Yeah it's the job, I have been placed else where" he said.

"What why?" she asked shocked.

"Because the Fuhrer wants me to do so and it's better paid" he said.

"When?" was all she asked.

"In two days" he said.

"I see but really I have to get back to work, I'll see you home later" she said and walked to another wing of the hospital.

"Catherine there is a patient that is asking for you" said Sara a few moments later.

"When is it not" said Catherine tiredly.

"Well he seems eager to see you" said Sara and smiled at her.

"Oh great another one of these stupid men that wants to hit on me" she thought annoyed, but said: Which wing?

"C, he got shoot in the shoulder, but it's taken care of and he's really handsome to" said Sara with a giggle.

"Umf" said Catherine and headed for the C wing to find the wounded man Sara had talked about.

She gasped when she saw Grissom sitting on the bed and said: What happened?

"War but no biggi, so how are you?" he asked.

"Just fine thanks, we both are" she said.

"Glad to hear and the dad is he still?" he asked.

"Living with us at the moment, so don't you try anything" she said, but he could tell she was halfway joking.

"Nah would never make a go at another man's woman" he said honestly.

"Good, so other than being shoot, how are you?" she asked.

"Fine, very much fighting, but we're also having some fun in between, I'm hoping to get better really fast so I can get back out and then home for Christmas" he said and smiled at her.

"Catherine" she suddenly heard from behind.

"Just a moment" she excused her self.

"I thought you left" she said.

"Apparently what are you doing flirting with that guy?" asked Eddie.

"I'm not flirting, just talking, he's an old friend" she said.

"Seemed like flirting to me" he said annoyed.

"Well it wasn't" she said.

"Hmmm, well I just thought we might go out to dinner tonight" he said.

"That sounds good are we meeting at home or at the restaurant?" she replied.

"At the restaurant if you don't mind, I have to fix something first, I send the driver for you" he said.

"Mhm, when are we meeting?" she asked.

"At 7 pm or is that to late?" he asked.

"Just perfect, can hardly wait, will there be desert later loverboy" she said with a giggle.

"Oh I think I can arrange something, but really now I have to go, so I'll see you tonight" he said before he kissed her softly and left.

Catherine walked back to Grissom and he said: The father?

"Mhm, he's taking me out tonight" she said excited.

"That's nice, but he looked kinda old" said Grissom surprised that she would date someone his age.

"He's just perfect and he loves me dearly" she said with a dreamy smile.

"Who wouldn't" said Grissom thoughtfully, thinking there was something familiar with that guy, but he couldn't quite place it.

"Huh" she replied confused.

"Just that you seem like, never mind" he said and looked down.

"Hmm, I better get on with my round, I'll check on you later ok" she said.

"Of course" he said as he watched her leave.

Eddie was a little early for his meeting with Catherine and now he was thinking about the guy he had seen Catherine with earlier. He guesses he must have been at least half his age and he had to be a solider of some kind since he was at the hospital in the first place.

He figured he would ask when Catherine go there and just at that moment she walked in the door, he looked at her and gasped, she was wearing a black dress, her hear was pulled back by a black with a black silk bond and around her neck she was wearing a diamond neck ledge he had give her.

She sat down by the table and said: Eddie close your moth please.

"Sorry you're just so beautiful" he said as the waiter came over and asked if they wanted anything.

Eddie looked at her, it was really a shame she had to drink non alcoholic, before he said: Just water.

"You can drink if you like you know" she said.

"I know, but I don't mind not doing it" he said and placed her hand on top of his while the waiter rolled his eyes without them noticing.

"So that guy at the hospital, where do you know him from?" asked Eddie.

"He's a Captain from Norway and we have run into each other a couple of times when he has been here, but don't worry he's not my type you are" she said calmly.

"Hmmm" he said not to pleased.

"Why Eddie are you jealous" she said with a giggle.

"Yes since even if you are pregnant you are a very attractive woman" he said.

She just smiled at him and let her hand stroke his a little before the waiter came back with the water and left again.

"Uhm Catherine there is something that I" he started.

"Yes" she said her eyes were shining like sapphires.

"Been needing to ask you, we been together for quite a while and I really love you and the little one of course" he said.

"I know and I love you to" she replied hoping this was going where she though it was going.

"And I really want us to spend the rest of out lives together so Catherine Braun will you marry me" he said and held up a ring, it was a ¾ carat diamond ring, the ring it self was of gold with what looked like seven diamonds on the front.

"Of course I will Eddie and it's beautiful" she said and put it on her finger.

"You sure" he said.

"Of course I'm sure I would even prove it if there wasn't so many people here" she said with a giggle.

"You naughty girl" he said and let out a chuckle.

"Hey that's what get us to this" she said and pointed at her big belly.

"Yeah that was fun" he said and let out a chuckle again.

"So will you liked to be thanked right now I can be very quick" she said with a sly smile.

"You are not doing what I think you are thinking" he said in a warning tone.

"Maybe" she said and looked around to see how many were watching them.

"You are not doing that you can thank me later" he said, his tone was even a bit firmer now.

"Ok I won't, but Ed please don't say we are going home after cause well you know" she said with a giggle.

"We plan to be loud I know and we're not" he said and smiled at her.

"Were are we going?" she asked curiously.

"It's a surprise" he said.

"Please tell me" she said.

"No, I won't" he said as he loved to tease her like that.

"Umf" she said.

"Don't go all grumpy now you'll love it I promise he said" said stroke her hand gentle.

"Oh ok, but can we please order because I'm really hungry" she said.

"Of course my lady" he said and called for the waiter.

It was a bit later that night and Eddie had blindfolded Catherine so she didn't see where they were going, now she was anxious to get the blindfold of so she asked: Ed are we there soon, I don't like not seeing where I'm going.

"Soon, just a little longer I promise" he said and gave her a soft kiss which quickly were followed by even more kisses as she was very much aroused.

"Liebchen would you slow down" he said under his breath.

"But Eddie I really want to thank you" she said.

"I got that, but just hold on a little longer we are right there" he said and settled her with a long deep kiss before he lead her up some stairs and opened a door before he took the blindfold of.

Catherine looked around and quickly found out she was in a suite at a hotel, she walked over to the huge bed, sat down and said: I love it and I love you so much, have you any idea how happy you make me.

"Just as happy as you make me" he said and sat down next to her.

"Mhm" she replied before she again started to kiss him hungrily again and pushed him down on the bed by doing so while he let out some growls as she got on top when she suddenly stopped and got of him.

He sensed that something was wrong and asked: Why did you stop all of a sudden?

"Stupid baby is in the way" she said annoyed as she couldn't get on top of him the way she wanted.

"My poor liebchen" he said and sat down next to her.

"It's no use Ed, I'm just big and fat and ugly" she said and turned his head away from him so he wouldn't see her tears.

"Catherine you gotto stop saying that, because you're not" he said and let his hand rest on her thigh while he turned her head towards him and kissed her.

She didn't replay, just pulled him closer and started to kiss him hungrily again until she had to stop for air and he said: You are so tense, why don't I make you a nice warm bath to loosen you up a bit.

"Uhm ok, but only of you take the bath with me" she said and reached in for another kiss.

"Of course" he said and dragged her into the bathroom before he turned on the tap when there were loud knocks on the door.

"Oh great now you have to leave again" she said and her tears started to fall again.

"Käse, not now" Eddie thought and went out, opened the door and found two of his brothers men outside and said: Guys really this isn't a bad time.

"Well Adolf wants you now" said one of them.

"Well tell him to bugger of since I'm bizzy right now" said Eddie annoyed.

"You know he won't take no for an answer" said the other one a bit amused.

"Well this time he had to because I can't leave, oh I got it tell Eva to tell Al that Cath and I are having an anniversary and that it wouldn't be wise to leave she will know what it is about" said Eddie and slammed the door in their face before he went back to Catherine and said: All yours.

"You sent them away just like that, but won't Adolf get mad" she said.

"Probably" he said.

"But then you will get in trouble" she said worried.

"Well then be it because I'm not leaving you tonight" he said in a firm tone.

"You're really are" she said a bit more cheerful.

"I am now will you get up in the tub" he said.

"No want you behind me" she said as she got undressed along with him.

He just nodded and got in before her, Catherine looked at him for a second, before she got in and sat down in front of him and said: You're really ready aren't you.

"For you I'm always ready" he said and kissed her shoulder gently before he leaned his head on it.

"Mmmmm" she let out as he was rubbing her lower back gently and nibbled on her neck.

He kept going while her moan became louder and louder before he said: I need to have you.

"Bed" she said under her breath and got quickly out while he followed.

She wondered how exactly she should do it, but decided that the best way would probably be from the side and let him take her from behind, she sighed and said: Don't be to rough ok cause the baby can get hurt.

"I won't" he said and kissed her shoulder again before he gently got inside her and Catherine let out a sigh of satisfaction before he worked his way further in until the both cum and he got out of her.

"Thanks you for being so generous towards me" she said and gave him a kiss.

"You are welcome" he said and stroke her belly gently before she yawned and said: Mind if I slept just a little, it's been a real long day.

"No, not at all" he said.

"Hold me" she said and he put his arms around her, she was just about to fall a sleep when she said: I will make up for it later.

"I'm not in a hurry" he said and kissed her shoulder.

"But still I wanna" was all she managed to say before she drifted of.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime scene investigation and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 5.

It was about four months later and Catherine were home alone when she knew the baby was coming, she sighed and thought "You couldn't wait for three more days so your dad was here to".

But it was clear that the little baby had no intentions to wait for her father as Catherine's water broke as she let out a gasp of surprise as she looked out the window, it was a cold, cold winters day and she knew she had to get to the hospital, but yet she hesitated as there was something not right.

Catherine sat down on her coach thinking of Eddie, he had been at Hitler's headquarter for four months now and Adolf refused him to leave to see her as a punishment for not leaving her the engagement night.

The engagement night, what a night it had been, he had pleasure her in every way possible and she him until they both fell a sleep of exhaustion and then he had held her so tightly and not let her go before the next morning where she had to get to work.

The night that followed had went the same way and the morning after he had left her and she had not seen him since and right now she needed him.

Catherine picked up the phone, called him and said: Eddie, it's ohhhhh time.

"Can you get to the hospital?" he asked.

"I could only I feel something is of and I'm afraid that if I gooooo something might go wroooong on the wayyyy there" she said through the pain of her contractions.

"Do you want me to call an amb" he started when she interrupted: It hurts Eddie, it really hurts and I'm not feeling to good.

"What do you mean of?" he asked.

"Like dizzy and ouuuuuuuuuuuch" she whimpered.

"Do you want me to call and ambulance for you or have a doctor come to you?" he asked worried as he heard her breathing heavily and whimper in the other end.

"Need you" she said.

"I'm right here babe, just tell me what you need" he said calmly.

"Ouuuuuuuuuuuuuch, don't hang up" she said.

"Just let me get someone to call you an ambulance ok" he said.

"That won't wooooork" she said.

"How do you mean?" he asked.

"Because I live on the top floor ouuuuuch remember, and I dooon't feel good enough to walk all the way doooown" she said, her voice sounded weaker now.

"Then let me get a doctor to come to you" he said.

"They are all to bizzy with" she said as her voice died out and all he could hear was her breathing.

"Catherine, Catherine are you still there?" he asked, but there was no answer.

"Catherine, sweetheart, please answer" he said, but all he now got was a beep in the other end which made him even more worried, so he called to get a doctor to get over there before he left to get home him self praying she would be ok when he got there.

Eddie run up the stairs and into Catherine's apartment about three hours later and found the doctor in the living room about to leave and asked: Is she?

"She and the baby are resting, but fine, just some minor complications, but she will need rest" said the doctor and smiled at him.

"Thank God" said Eddie as he got his breath back.

"She's in the bedroom, I'll check in tomorrow just in case" said the doctor and left.

"Please do and thanks" said Eddie as the doctor left and he walked into Catherine.

"Eddie, look at her isn't she just perfect" said Catherine as she heard him open the door.

Eddie walked over to them, looked at her and said: She really is, just like you.

"Stop you are making me blush" she said and smiled at him.

"Well it's true, but tell me what happened since I lost contact with you?" he asked a bit concerned.

"I passed out for a little while, the doctor said I had some minor complications, but he brought me back to life and I deliver her, oh I love her so much Eddie" she said and stroke the little baby girl gently.

"So do I, so what shall we call her?" he asked.

"This might be silly, but remember we talked about moving to a place by a lake with a weeping willow if the war ever ends" she said and looked at him with tired eyes.

"Yes I would like that very much" he said.

"So would I so that's how I came up with a name" said Catherine.

"Which is?" he asked curiously.

"Willow Lindsey" said Catherine.

"I love it, little Willow Lindsey, so which last name are we using yours or mine?" he asked.

"I haven't thought about it to be honest" she said.

"I think we should use yours" he said thoughtfully.

"You sure" she said smiling.

"I am, dunno why, but have a feeling that will be better" he said.

"Oh Eddie I love you" said Catherine thankfully and gave him a long deep kiss.

"I know and I you to" he said when they heard angry screams from the little baby girl that had just woken up.

"I think someone is either hungry or need to be changed" said Eddie.

"She's hungry, changed her before she fell a sleep, yes my little willow you're going to be feed" said Catherine and lifted her up to her breast and let her find her nipple.

"Wow you're breast are huge" said Eddie surprised as they had gotten bigger since the last time he saw her.

"How nice of you to notice" she said with a slight giggle.

"Uhm sorry" he said and withdraw his eyes.

"It's ok" she said and let her free hand stroke his check gently.

The little girl was done eating so Catherine burped her before she said: That's your daddy my little willow.

"Hey little one so you are the one that has been living inside your mother for so long" he said as he took her from Catherine and rocked her gently in his arms.

Catherine yawned and slowly closed her eyes and fell a sleep of exhaustion while Eddie gently continued to rock his little girl.

It was late night when Catherine again woke up and saw Eddie sleeping with Willow Lindsey on his chest. He was holding his hand around her so she wouldn't fall of and the baby seemed to hold on to Eddie's dark chest hair with her tiny hand.

Catherine couldn't help, but smile as she found it very cute, it became even cuter when they both let out a grunt in their sleep which made Catherine let out a little giggle.

She silently got out of bed and walked into the kitchen to get something to drink as she was feeling thirsty.

As she pored a glass of milk she looked at the fridge, there was some pictures of her and Eddie, a news paper clip and a shopping list she had written a couple of days ago and not getting around to do something with.

As she looked at the dirty dishes in the sink she let out a sigh over that she hadn't gotten around to that either and since it bugged her she tapped in water and soap in the sink and started to was while she was thinking.

She still couldn't believe she had a little girl and with the man she loved, even with the terrible war going on it was still pretty amazing, and she was just so perfect, her own little Willow, she had fallen in love with her the moment the doctor had given her over.

And to see her sleeping on top of Eddie like that, it made her so warm inside, and that he had come home and now was with her, it made her so happy since she had really missed him a lot and needed him to.

Catherine took another glass and held it under the water to wash the soap of when she heard Eddie ask: But Catherine why are you washing up in the middle of the night?

"I was thirsty and saw the dirty dishes and it bugged me" she said honestly.

"But you should rest, the doctor said so" said Eddie and walked closer.

She didn't replay, just looked at him for a second, he was only wearing a boxer shorts and his hear was really messy before she again continued to was.

"Let me do it so you can rest" he said.

"At least let me keep you company, I missed you" she said and let him take over.

"I know I missed you to liebchen" he said and gave her a gentle kiss before he started to wash.

Catherine looked at him in the dim light as she hadn't turned on all the light in the kitchen and let out a satisfied sigh over what she saw.

He turned a smiled at her for a quick second before he turned to continue to clean what Catherine had started, he knew she was watching his every move and that she pretty soon would wrap her arms around him and start to kiss his back with her soft lips.

Catherine looked at Eddie for one more second before she walked over and wrapped her arms around him and let her head rest against his back while she slowly closed her eyes.

"Catherine" he said as he dried a couple of plates.

"Mmmm" she said as she kissed his back gently before she let her head rest against it again.

"I really think you should get some more rest before our little Willow wakes up again" he said.

"Only if you are coming to" she said.

"In a moment, just going to drain the sink and dry this" he said as his hand stroke gently over hers.

"Uhm ok" she said and walked back into the bedroom.

A couple of moments later Eddie was done and walked back into the bedroom where he found Catherine sound a sleep, he just sighed and crawled into bed with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime scene investigation and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 6.

4 Months later.

Catherine was a the hospital working when she heard Willow Lindsey cry out for her, she quickly walked over lifted her up and said: Little one you gotto stop disturbing your mom when she's working you know or I won't get anywhere.

The little girl babbled happily and took some of Catherine's strawberry blonde hair in her hand and pulled it hardly.

"Ouch that hurts" said Catherine a bit annoyed, but Willow Lindsey just giggled and pulled it again amused by her mothers face.

"What an obedient little girl you have" said Sara and smiled over Catherines frustration.

"She just do the straight opposite of what I want, if I tell her to be quiet she cries and if I tell her to eat she won't, she's totally hopeless" said Catherine while Willow Lindsey kept on giggling while she dragged her mothers hair happily.

"Would you stop it" said Catherine annoyed.

"No" Willow Lindsey suddenly said and kept going.

Catherine was so surprised that she was about to drop her in the floor, had her daughter just spoke for the first time or was it something she imagine, she looked over at Sara she looked as confused as she did so Catherine looked at her little girl and said: Will you please stop pulling my hair and sit quiet in the baby seat for just a little while longer.

"NO" the little girl shouted out.

"If that's her first word you sure must use it a lot" said Sara a bit amused.

"Well I wouldn't have to if she would listen" said Catherine, walked over and put Willow Lindsey back in her seat, but the little girl looked annoyed at her and said: No, no, no.

"I can't believe she's talking that soon, I thought she would be at least a mount or two older before she spoke" said Catherine.

"Well you were apparently wrong, right Lindsey" said Sara.

Lindsey nodded as she understood what Sara had been saying and looked at her mother with grumpy eyes.

"Oh please don't be like that you know I would rather play with you than work" said Catherine in a soft tone and stroke her daughters check.

"Umf" said Willow Lindsey.

"This is more and more promising, do you ever say positive things to her" said Sara with a giggle.

"I do, I really do" said Catherine frustrated, her eyes were now starting to look really sad as she added: Will you look after her for a sec, I need some air.

Sara looked after Catherine and then at the little girl and said: It's not very nice of you to upset your mother like that, you probably made her cry you know that, she has a hard enough time with your dad being gone.

The little girl looked confused at her for a second, then her face got seriously as she was thinking about what Sara had just said before she raised her hands like she wanted to be lifted up so Sara lifted her up and Willow Lindsey looked at her and said: Mommy.

"So now you want your mommy" said Sara with a sigh.

"Mommy, mommy" said the little girl again.

Sara sighed and headed outside the hospital to find Catherine.

Catherine was outside the hospital walking around in the poring rain in frustration. Her daughter had said her first words, but not mommy or daddy like other children, but no and umf, where did she go wrong.

And the fact that Eddie was not there to help her, it bugged as she missed him and her little Willow seemed to have fun of bugging her, she knew it was just her way of communicate, but still couldn't she just be a bit more like other children, quiet and listen.

Catherine's angry tears mixed from the water falling from the sky when she heard Willow Lindsey's soft voice say: Mommy, mommy, mommy.

She turned in less then a second and saw Sara holding the baby that held her little hands towards her so she quickly run over and took her, smiling at her as she said: So you do like me after all don't you, you little weirdo.

"Mommy" said Willow Lindsey happily and held on to Catherine.

"You're not all bad and I love you no matter what you do" said Catherine and held her even harder.

"UMF" said Willow Lindsey as she was feeling a bit crushed by her mothers loving grip.

"I'm sorry" said Catherine and loosened her grip a little as she walked back inside.

"Mommy" said the little girl tiredly before she yawned.

"You want to sleep my little Willow" said Catherine and looked down on her.

Willow Lindsey nodded wagly as she closed her eyes and nodded of.

"You sure got a weird girl" said Sara as Catherine put her daughter back in the baby seat.

"Yeah I know, but she's really adorable isn't she" said Catherine and smiled.

"That she is, so when is Ed coming back next?" Sara asked.

"Dunno yet, we are talking about it when he's calling me later" said Catherine.

"Mommy" they heard Willow Lindsey mumble in her sleep.

"I'm right here little one" said Catherine in the softest tone.

"Umf" said Willow Lindsey.

"You just sleep, I'll watch over you" said Catherine and smiled.

The little girl went quiet and Catherine walked a few steps away with Sara and Sara said: So are you going to tell Eddie that she's talking.

"I am yes, he will be so excited" said Catherine happily.

"It's early isn't it" said Sara.

"Very early yes, but I can't say I am surprised by it, my little willow, well we better get back to work" said Catherine and smiled at her daughter once more before she went to tend to the patients.

Later that day Catherine were walking home from work and since it was nice and sunny she decided to walk through the park, as she was walking pushing the baby buggy in front of her and humming happily to her self.

She startled when she suddenly heard Grissom say: Hey Catherine.

"Hey" she said as she turned to look at him.

"So that's your little one" he said, walked closer and looked at Lindsey that was babbling happily.

"It is, love of my life she is" said Catherine.

"And you have gotten engaged to" he said looking at her ring.

"Uh huh" she said.

"So when was she born?" he asked.

"17th of December, a little bit before I planned" said Catherine.

"Bet she was in a hurry to meet her mommy" said Grissom with a chuckle.

"That she was yes" said Catherine and smiled at him while Willow Lindsey were curiously watching the man talking to her mother.

"May I hold her?" Grissom asked polite.

"Go ahead I don't see why not" said Catherine.

Grissom bent down to pick her up, but quickly backed up when she screamed: NO.

There was no way she wanted to be lifted up by another man than her daddy, and by a stranger, Grissom tried again, but Willow Lindsey just said: No, no, no, no, no.

"Is she like this as usual?" Grissom asked, he didn't know what surprised him more, that she was so young and still could talk or that she was so against him lifting her up.

"Yes, well she don't mind being held by Sara and Sofia back at the hospital, just other man than her father for some reason" said Catherine and took her out of the carriage.

"If she continues that way you have nothing to worry about when she gets older" he said a bit amused.

Catherine didn't replay as she had a feeling it would be the other way around, Lindsey saw her mothers concerned eyes and started to pull her hair a little to bring her back to reality.

"Please don't" said Catherine with a sigh.

Willow Lindsey looked surprised at Catherine and stopped as Catherine put her back in the buggy and for some reason turned a bit on her ring before she looked at Grissom again.

"So how are you really?" he asked.

"I'm fine, miss Ed when he's away and I'm worried because there is rumours about people wanting to kill him" said Catherine.

"Hmmm, I need to get back to my ship, but if you ever are in Norway look me up" he said and left in a hurry.

"Eddie, are you ever coming back so we can get married" said Catherine on the phone.

"Of course I am, but I though you said it was too soon to get married" he said with a sigh.

"Oh no you don't, I said I wanted a spring wedding, it's spring" she said.

"I know, I know, it's just that, you wanna get married now?" he said.

"No, because that kind of thing takes time to plan, so when are you coming?" she replied slightly annoyed.

"In a little over a month" he said.

"Umf" she said.

"You know I would rather be with you Catherine, but it's not that easy" he said with a sigh.

"Just bugs me that's all oh and your daughter said her first words today" said Catherine.

"She did, what did my little angel say?" he asked excitedly.

"No, umf and mommy" said Catherine.

"Three words that's my little genius, I gotto tell the guys" he said happily.

"Eddie, focus, the wedding" she said.

"How bout next May?" he asked.

"That sounds good, big or small?" she replied.

"How big as you want I'll let you decide" he said.

"You know we have to speak about this when you get here right" she said.

"Of course" he replied when they got interrupted by Lindsey yelling: MOMMY, MOMMY.

"I got to go talk to you later" she said and hung up and went to tend to Lindsey.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime scene investigation and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 7.

1 MONTH LATER!

It was early morning when Eddie slowly opened the door to Catherine's apartment and heard Lindsey yell: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO.

"Lindsey would you stop it" said Catherine frustrated.

"Trouble sweetheart" said Eddie looking at them, Lindsey were rolling away while Catherine tried to get her out of the crib.

"No, we're fine" said Catherine that finally got her and lifted her out on the bathroom to change her.

As she threw away the dirty diaper and lifted Lindsey to get on a new one Lindsey started peeing on her and Catherine said: Was that really necessary are you trying to drive me insane.

"Yes" said Lindsey and smiled happily.

"Stupid girl, you can take her" said Catherine frustrated, handed her over to Eddie and left to change.

"You know it's really not nice upsetting your mother like that" said Eddie.

"Yes" said Lindsey.

"Do you really have to give her such a hard time" said Eddie and put on a new diaper.

"Yes" she said and punched him.

"You little trouble maker, so do you wanna go for a walk with daddy so mom can get some piece of mind" said Eddie and dressed.

"Yes" she said.

"I though so my little angel" said Eddie and went to find the baby buggy to take her for a walk.

Eddie sat down on a park bench with a book and started to read when Lindsey yelled: NO, NO, NO.

"So I'm not allowed to read huh, just entertain you little one" said Eddie and smiled at her.

"Now that protesting sounds familiar" he suddenly heard a man's voice say.

Eddie looked up and saw the man from the hospital, he was now wearing a Captain's uniform and said: It's you.

"She's gotten bigger since the last time I saw her" said Grissom ignoring the comment.

"When did you see her last?" asked Eddie wondering how much Catherine had seen him after the time at the hospital.

"About four months ago" Grissom replied.

"And the reason for that was?" asked Eddie.

"Just run into her and Catherine at the park just like now" said Grissom.

"I see" said Eddie.

"But I never got her name" said Grissom.

"Willow Lindsey" said Eddie.

"You named her after a three" said Grissom a bit amused.

"More like s dream of the future, so why aren't you in Norway" said Eddie.

"Ship broke down again, having it fixed, how long are you in town for?" Grissom replied.

"Dunno yet" said Eddie.

"It's a real shame you aren't around her more often" said Grissom.

"It is, I miss out on a lot of things being away" said Eddie thoughtfully.

"You surly do, like her first words" said Grissom.

"You keep away from them you hear" said Eddie.

"I may do so but can you stop Catherine from seeing me if she choose to do so" said Grissom and left them.

When Eddie came back he opened the door with a huff, Catherine looked at him and asked: What is wrong, was she so difficult.

"No and yes, but I run into that lover of yours" said Eddie.

"Sorry what?" asked Catherine confused.

"That Grissom guy meet him at the park" said Eddie annoyed.

"Did you, he's here?" she asked a bit surprised since she hadn't seen him in a long time.

"He is, so are you having an affair with him" said Eddie.

"Of course not, no need to, got you and you are the only one I want" she said and kissed him.

"You sure bout that, I mean he's younger and" Eddie stopped and looked down.

"Edward will you stop this now, you got nothing to worry about" she said and stroke his arm gently.

He sighed and smiled at her, her red hear was shining in the sun peaking through the window, her sapphire blue eyes were shining and she was looking a bit insecure at the moment.

"I'm sorry" he said and kissed her before she replied: That's ok, so ready to plan the wedding.

"Do I have to, can't you do that alone" he said with a sigh.

"Yes you have to, we need dates, guest list and everything else" she said.

"I get home from being way for so long and all I get is wedding planning" he said.

"Oh I'm sorry" she said with a giggle as she dragged him towards the bedroom, while Lindsey just looked after then wondering where they were going and when they would be back.

About one hour later Catherine was resting on top of Eddie as he was stroking her back, he could feel her warm breath against him as his chest was moving slowly up and down beneath her.

For the first time in a very long time Catherine felt completely relaxed and satisfied, it was like the world around her didn't exist or matter, just her and Eddie.

"Catherine" said Eddie lazily.

"Mhm" she replied.

"Shouldn't we check on Willow, she's been alone for a very long time" he said.

"I bet she's fine, don't feel like moving, want you all to my self" she said.

"I know that, but still, she's just a baby and she needs us to" he said with a sigh.

"Just a little longer, please Ed, I'm really tired" she said with a yawn.

"So this is what it's gonna be like when we get married" he said with a chuckle.

"At least after this stupid war ends, you will be home for a while now right" she said.

"I will and then I will be home again for Christmas" he said and stroked her back gently.

"And we will get married next may no matter what happens right" she said.

"Of course we will, may 13th" he said.

"I love you Eddie" she said with a satisfied sigh.

"And I you, but, Catherine, Catherine" he said understanding she had drifted of while he heard Willow Lindsey cry in the distance knowing there was no way he could get her of without waking her, so he just sighed and let her sleep.

It was a few days before Christmas and Catherine was wrapping some presents while Willow Lindsey were happily crawling around on the floor playing with some ribbons gurgling happily.

Catherine looked at her, she had not a worry in the world, for her life was only playing and fun, she sighed as the phone rang, she answered and said: Braun residence hello.

"Hey liebchen, it is me" she heard Eddie say, he sounded tired.

"Hey Ed, something wrong you sound tired" she replied.

"I am and I got some bad news" he said with a sigh knowing she wouldn't be happy about it.

"What?" she asked.

"I won't be home for Christmas after all, I can't take that chance" he said.

"What do you mean you can't take that chance, Eddie, we haven't seen you in about six months" she said.

"There is to many that is after killing me, it's safer that I stay here" he said.

"Would you stop talking silly, no one wants to kill you" she said thinking he was starting to get to paranoid.

"After what I done they are" he argued.

"Eddie, it's Christmas, I miss you like crazy, please get here because I need you" she said.

"I'm sorry but I can't" he said feeling badly.

"Maybe I should just find another guy then" she said angrily.

"Don't you dare" he said.

"It's not like you even care, if you did you would come" she said regretting her words at once.

"Catherine, don't be like that, you know I really want to be there, I just can't" he said.

"You stupid man" she said annoyed and hung up on him with a huff wondering how he could do that to her.

"Mommy" said Willow Lindsey looking confused at her sad and angry face.

"Daddy is not coming home my little willow" said Catherine while her tears started to fall.

Willow Lindsey crawled over and lifted her hands in the air so Catherine would lift her up.

Catherine lifted her and Lindsey hugged tightly and said: Is k.

"No it's not, I miss and I need him, I'm tired of being without him" Catherine though as her tears continued to fall.

Willow Lindsey let her hand reach up to dry of her mothers tears, smiled a little and said: Love you.

"I know I love you to" said Catherine holding her closely when Willow Lindsey said: Ouch.

"I'm sorry" said Catherine.

"Is k" she replied and smiled brightly at her before she reached up to give Catherine a peck on the check to cheer her up, Catherine couldn't help but smile thinking she wasn't totally alone after all.

It was early morning Christmas Eve and Catherine was a sleep in her bed, little Willow Lindsey was right next her since Catherine had felt ever so alone the night before and needed company.

The little girl slowly opened her blue eyes and looked at her mother, she looked so peaceful, but she knew she wasn't happy, but sad since her daddy was never there. The little willow crawled over to her mother and gave her a little slap to wake her.

"Well aren't you nice slapping your mother" said Catherine with a sigh and looked at her with sleepy eyes.

"Mommy" she said happily.

Catherine just shook her head and smiled at her before she said: I guess we better get dressed.

Willow Lindsey just looked funnily at her when the doorbell rang, then she excitedly yelled: Daddy.

"I hardly think it's your daddy little one" said Catherine, lifted her up and went to open and gasped when she saw Grissom outside, Willow Lindsey just looked disappointed and said: Umf.

"Gil, what are you doing here, I though you were in Norway" said Catherine and smiled at him.

"Oh you know I'm just sailing around so I though I pop by to wish you a merry Christmas" he said and smiled back.

"That's very kind of you, please do come in" she said and let him in.

"Thank you, so you're alone at Christmas" he said surprised as he for sure though Eddie would be there.

"I am yes, Eddie had to work, so just us girls, so have you eaten or do you like to eat breakfast with us?" she asked.

"I wouldn't want to make any trouble" he said.

"No trouble at all, will you hold her while I set the table" she said and handed Lindsey over.

"NO" Lindsey yelled.

"Hello there little three you still don't like me do you" he said and smiled at her.

"NO, NO, NO" Lindsey yelled looking angrily at him.

"Lindse,y be nice" said Catherine in a warning tone.

Lindsey didn't replay, she just looked angrily at Grissom and he said: She's really a daddy's girl isn't she.

"That she is, sorry" she said.

"That's ok, so do you like to fly little three" said Grissom and smiled at her.

Lindsey looked confused at him so he lifted her up over his head and started flying her around making plane sounds and not long after she started to giggle happily while Catherine watched.

"Plane goes in for landing" said Grissom and sat her down in the baby chair by the table.

"Fun" she said and smiled at him.

"I know, so how are you holding up?" he asked Catherine.

"Taking it one day at the time, it's hard since I really want him to be with us, do you think this war will ever end" she said.

"I surly hope so, so many have been torn apart because of it" said Grissom as he had seen both this and that and heard even more.

"I know" she said thoughtfully and sat down.

"You al right?" he asked concerned.

"I am yes" she said as she got interrupted by the phone, took it and said: Braun residence hello.

"Hello liebchen, how are you?" Eddie asked in the other end.

"Missing you" she replied as she walked a few steps away.

"And I you, other than that any news" he said as he heard his daughter laughing in the background.

"Not much change here other than Grissom stopped by" she said.

"What, what is he doing there?" asked Eddie.

"Relax, he's just stopping by to wish us a merry Christmas, you know I'm not seeing him" she said.

"I know, just I'm sorry" he said.

"It's ok, but I better get back to them, can I call you later" she said.

"You can, see you in not to long" he said and hung up while she got back to the table.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime scene investigation and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 8.

About 5 Months later.

It was early morning May 13th and Eddie woke Catherine up by kissing her gently before he pulled away.

"Mmmm, just a bit more" said Catherine and reached for him, her eyes still closed so Eddie leaned back and let his tongue find hers to play with it while she dragged him a bit closer before she let him go, smiled at him and said: Can you believe we are getting married today.

"Then you will finally be mine" he said and smiled back at her, her eyes were sleepy, but still sparkled.

"And you mine, I better start get ready soon" she said.

"You still have more then enough time and I want to take you out for breakfast first Meine scön liebchen" he said and kissed her gently.

"Aren't you generous" she said with a giggle.

"Well you can always pay me back tonight" he said and smiled at her before he got out of bed.

"You not in the mood to be thanked now?" she asked.

"I am, but I think we should wait, and we need to get our little willow ready before the nanny gets here" he said.

"I suppose, mind if I have the bathroom first" she said.

"No, not at all, I'll go and check on the willow in the mean time" said Eddie.

"Mhm, see you in a minute" she said and left the room.

Eddie walked into Willow Lindsey's bedroom and found her standing looking out of the crib.

"Hey there little one, so you're already awake" said Eddie and smiled at her.

"Daddy, up" she said and stretched for him to lift her, once he did she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him hardly.

"Easy there little one" he said with a chuckle.

"Love you" she said and hugged him happily again.

"I know and I love you my little willow" he said and kissed her forehead gently.

As he was changing her diaper Catherine entered and smiled by the sight of which made her ask: Eddie when the war is over you think we can have more.

"Of course as many as you want" he said and smiled at her before he added: Now you are all ready to go.

He lifted her up as the doorbell rang, Eddie went to open and let the nanny in and said: Her clothes are in the bag and she has to me precise at the church.

"Yes sir" she replied and took Willow Lindsey and her things.

Willow Lindsey looked at Eddie and said: Daddy.

"Yes" he replied.

"Be with you" she said hopefully.

"You will see me in not to long little one, we just have to eat and get ready" he said and gave her a kiss.

"Not long" she said.

"No, now you be a good girl" he said and smiled her.

She nodded, they left and Eddie turned to Catherine before he said: Ready to go.

She nodded took his hand and they walked out the door.

A bit later that day it was nearly time for the ceremony, Catherine stood looking at her self in the mirror trying to figure out how she was going to have her hair when Sara walked in and said: God you look so beautiful.

"Why thank you, hopefully Eddie will think the same" said Catherine, the dress she was wearing had thin straps, the chest was covered with pearl and the fabric were on top of each other crossing so it looked like it was double layered.

"He will be breath taken when he sees you" said Sara and smiled at her.

"What do you think I should do with my hair?" she asked.

"Maybe put it up in some way, not all but just a little" said Sara.

"I got the bouquet" they suddenly heard Sofia say from the door.

"Good I was starting to think I weren't gonna have it in time" said Catherine with a giggle.

"Very funny" said Sofia.

"And where is my little willow at the moment?" asked Catherine.

"The nanny is getting her ready in the next room" said Sofia when they suddenly heard shoots fired outside.

Catherine's fear rose as she knew people were for sure after Eddie by now, hoping it was nothing she run out of the church fining him bleeding on the front steps, she sat down beside him and put the head in her lap saying: Eddie please don't not like this.

"Catherine" he said looking up at her.

"Don't you dare die on me, not like this" she said as her tears were starting to fall.

"You look like an angel" he said and smiled wagly at her as his face became paler.

"You weren't supposed to see me before" she said.

"Not my fault you came running out wearing the dress" he said, his eyes were slowly closing now.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie" she said, knowing it was to late, as she sat there, her tears were falling down on him and his blood were drenching her white dress.

The same night Catherine packed what she needed since she know that if they had gotten Eddie, she was most likely to go next and that she had to run to survive. She didn't really know what land was safest to stay in as Germany had to many enemies at the moment, she just knew she had to get out and fast.

She took the suitcase and Lindsey and headed for the door while Lindsey looked confused at her wondering where they were going and where her father was.

"Daddy" she said.

"I'm sorry little one, but daddy is gone and we really can't stay" said Catherine sadly holding her tears back.

"Mommy" said Lindsey confused.

"Just sleep little one it will be all better when you wake up" said Catherine and headed for the harbour hoping to sneak on any ship to get away.


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime scene investigation and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 9.

5 Years later.

Catherine had just gotten home from work and was now making dinner, when Lindsey came running in and said: Mommy can I get some money?

"Whatever do you need that for" said Catherine.

"I really wanna buy some caramels" said Lindsey hopefully.

"You know that stuff only give you bad teeth" said Catherine.

"Please, please, please" Lindsey begged desperately.

"Well ok, but don't be gone to long because it's soon dinner" said Catherine.

"I won't promise, thanks" said Lindsey and run of.

Not long from the house Lindsey run into a bunch of children that stopped her and one of the girls said: So where do you think you are going Nazi princess.

"I'm going to the" she stopped.

"The store, so you got money, give it here" said a second girl.

"Will not" said Lindsey firmly.

"Guess we have to beat ya to get them then" said the first girl with a laugh.

"Leave me alone" said Lindsey backing away a little.

"Give us your dirty money you stupid Nazi" said the second girl and grabbed Lindsey's collar hardly.

"NO" Lindsey yelled, broke free and started to run towards the harbour to hopefully hide in one of the boats, only this time the girls were faster, grabbed her and while two held her down they others stood around taunting and third took her money before they beat her and left her.

Lindsey didn't dare to go home like that and run to the harbour and onboard a random boat and hid in the control room.

She didn't see that the Captain of the ships was there as she was crying so hard that she was shaking.

"But little one what's the matter?" he asked.

"Please don't huuuuurt me" she cried hardly.

"I would never do that" he said and sat down on her level.

"Don't touch me" she cried and backed away even more.

"I won't easy there little one" he said and looked into her blue eyes, it was something familiar with them so he said: Little three.

"What?" she replied confused.

"Is your name by any chance Willow Lindsey" he said.

"It is yes" she said even more confused.

"I use to know your mother, she around?" he asked.

"At home, but I don't wanna go home like this, she only get mad if she sees I been fighting" said Willow Lindsey.

"Did you?" he asked.

"No, but I let her think that, better than the truth" she said.

"Which is?" he asked.

"They beat me cause of mum and dad, no fair" she cried sadly.

"I know little one, but now we are going home" he said and lifted her gently up and got of the boat.

While holding on hardly to Grissom and crying Lindsey had managed to tell him the way to her house.

Grissom knocked on the door since he figured even with Lindsey sobbing on him he couldn't go right in, as Catherine opened he sat her down, she took one look at Lindsey and said: I told you loud and clear to not fight again, but did you listen no.

"But mommy I" Lindsey tried when Catherine interrupted: Go to your room I'll deal with you later.

Lindsey looked at Grissom before she run of, he looked at her and said: Really Catherine you are way of and shouldn't have done that.

"Are you telling me how to raise my kid, you got some nerve" she said.

"When you are wrong, Cath that kid is in trouble and you don't see it, how long have you been here for?" he asked.

"What do you mean and five years" she replied confused.

"She has been bullied because of you and Ed and is he here?" he said.

"No, he, that's irrelevant, what do you mean bullied?" she asked.

"Because of you and Eddie they call her Nazi princess and God knows what else and beats her and steals from her, how can you not have seen that, and what happened" he said.

"He got shoot, I ran end of story, my poor little willow" she said and looked down feeling badly for not seeing it.

"And you didn't even try to find me, I better check on her" he said.

"My kid I should do the checking" said Catherine.

"Yeah because you are surly great at that" he said, walked pass her and into Lindsey's room where he found her crying and said: Little three.

"It's horrible, I hate it here, no one like me" she cried.

"I do and you are welcome to hide at my boat anytime" he said and stroke her check gently.

"I can" she said a bit more cheerful.

"Anytime little three" he said.

"Thanks, you're my hero" she said and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, but now I have to go, see you around" he said and smiled at her before he left a very confused Catherine behind.

Catherine walked into Lindsey's room, sat down next to her and said: My little Willow, is it true what he said.

"Yes, mommy they are really mean" said Willow Lindsey, her back was turned against her mother.

"What are they saying?" asked Catherine.

"Nazi princess, Jew hater, Nazi kid and a lot of other things, they say I'm dirty and that daddy is a killer and that I'm gonna be just like him" she said silently.

"For how long have his been going on?" Catherine asked concerned.

"About three years or more" said she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Catherine.

"Didn't want to upset you" she said.

"My little Willow, and Grissom?" she asked.

"Accidentally hid on his boat and he asked for my name and said he knew ya, mum he's real nice" she said.

"I know, can you be alone for a sec, I need to talk to him" said Catherine.

"Please don't be gone to long, I don't like it alone" she said.

"I won't" said Catherine and gave her a peck on the check before she left.

Catherine found Grissom's ship and yelled: Hey sailor you there.

"At your service?" he yelled and came up on deck.

"How did you know she was mine?" asked Catherine.

"The eyes and her accent, so I took a shoot" he said.

"I see" said Catherine.

"How long have it been since?" he stopped.

"Little over five years, he got shoot on or wedding day right before we were to be wed, I ran the same night, didn't know where to go, but I somehow ended up here" she said with a sigh.

"And you never looked me up?" he asked.

"Did, but you were at sea, and we kinda settled and I forgot" she said honestly.

"Hmm, been with anyone since Eddie died?" he asked

"No, and I'm not about to jump in bed with you if that's what you think" she said.

"No, was just asking, and the little three, how is she dealing with it?" he asked.

"Ok I think we don't talk much about and until now I though she was doing ok, I've been so blind" she said with a sigh.

"And you?" he asked.

"I'm ok, got some friends here and there and work is good" she said.

"I see and you are getting all your needs fulfilled" he said.

"I said not to go there" she said in a warning tone.

"Do you have to take all the wrong way" he said.

"Umf" she replied.

"So you are not lonely at all" he said.

"Nah I got my willow, speaking of I better get back to her" said Catherine.

"I see, well I'll talk to you later" he said and went back down in the boat while she left.

When Catherine came back she looked all over for Lindsey, but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Damn it" she though annoyed, hoping Lindsey wasn't in trouble somewhere.

Catherine locked the door and went out to search for her when her neighbour Anne said: Hey Cath how is things?

"Ok I suppose, looking for Willow Lindsey, she run of again, you seen her" said Catherine.

"Not at the moment now, but she shouldn't be that far away" said Anne and smiled at her.

"Well if you see her tell her that I'm looking for her and I'll be right home" said Catherine.

"Will do, are you guys coming to the party Saturday?" she asked.

"Uh huh, well see you later" said Catherine and walked towards the park.

"Where are you?" she though annoyed, why couldn't she just has stayed home she thought annoyed as she walked through the park with no result at finding her.

After searching all over for a while Catherine went home to wait for her there, as she sat reading she slowly nodded of, it wasn't until it was dark outside she realized Willow Lindsey still wasn't home and now she was really worried since it wasn't like her to be gone that long without telling her first.

Catherine locked up and walked down to the harbour and yelled: Sailor you still up.

Grissom came upstairs and asked: What are you doing here so late?

"Willow Lindsey is missing and I'm really worried something has happened to her" said Catherine.

"And you have looked all places you think she can be" he said.

"I have will you please help me I couldn't bear to loose her" she said almost outta her self of worry.

"Of course" he said and quickly followed her.

The walked thought the park again before they walked little all over, but there was still no result so they went back to her house.

"My little willow" Catherine said sadly as she sat down on her bed.

"I'll go back out and I won't give up before I find her" he said when they heard the main door open.

Catherine stormed out and saw her daughter, he checks was grimy, and her clothes a mess, but Catherine didn't care, she just asked: Where were you, I've been so worried.

"I, I I I rather not say" she said her voice was shaking, it was then Catherine saw that her clothes were dripping wet.

"We need to get you out of those clothes at once" she said.

"NO, don't take them of" Lindsey protested.

"But my little willow what on earth is the matter" said Catherine shocked.

"Please don't, I couldn't bear for you to see it" said Willow Lindsey and looked down.

"Tell me what happened" said Catherine.

"Ok so I was at home waiting for you when someone threw a rock and broke the window so I got scared so I run down to the boat for safety only you guys were gone, so then I run back to get home, but I never got that far cause all these kids they caught up and they, they, they" she fell apart.

"Little three" said Grissom concerned.

Catherine somehow managed to get of Lindsey's sweater and gasped, there on her chest was a burn mark, and not any mark, it was the symbol of Hitler him self, and on her back there was stripes after lashes.

"Please don't look I'm hideous" said Lindsey, run into her bedroom and slammed the door.

Catherine looked at Grissom and said: Will this war never end, she don't deserve this.

"No, she don't, that poor girl" said Grissom.

"And it's all because of me" said Catherine.

"You can't blame your self" he said.

"But if I hadn't been with her father this wouldn't have happened" she said.

"You don't know that" said Grissom.

"But it's true, just leave me alone" she said and run into her bedroom and slammed the door while he stood back looking after her wondering if he should leave or not.

It was early the next morning when Catherine was woken by Lindsey's soft cries and walked into her room to check on her, when she walked pass the living room, she saw Grissom sleeping on the coach.

She silently opened the door, sat down next to Lindsey and asked: Willow what is wrong?

"I don't get why they hate me so much, what did I do" she said sadly.

"Nothing little one nothing" said Catherine and stroke her gently.

"But daddy did didn't he" she said.  
"That he did" said Catherine with a heavy sigh.

"Will they ever forget" she said.

"I dunno, there is so much pain and anger and so many innocent lives got lost" said Catherine.

"I miss daddy" she cried.

"I know and so do I" Catherine replied.

"That boat man, he's sleeping in the living room isn't he" she said.

"He is, I though he left, but I guess I was wrong" said Catherine.

"I'm tired, but the marks they hurt" said Lindsey.

"Just sleep, I'll stay right here and protect you" said Catherine.

"But even so you can't chase my nightmares away" said Willow Lindsey and slowly closed her eyes and drifted of again while Catherine held her tightly.

An hour later Lindsey were still sleeping, but Catherine managed to break free and join Grissom that now had woken up in the living room.

"So how are you feeling?" asked Grissom a bit concerned.

"Sad, angry, confused" she said with a sigh, sat down and leaned on him while she closed her eyes.

"I understand, but have you really had any trouble at all to get adjusted while you were here" he said.

"No, not really all that much, why?" she replied.

"Since of what the Germans did we don't like them very much and I'm surprised that you haven't been harassed in any way" he said as he knew a lot that did.

"It has struck me to, but I don't put that much in it as things had been going well for me here and I really like this place" she said.

"Maybe they let their children take it out on little three instead" he said with sigh.

"So it would seem, my poor little girl" said Catherine sadly as silent tears fell from her blue eyes.

"No tears my darling" he said and gently kissed then away before he let his lips gently lock with hers, Catherine quickly pulled him closer and let out a moan, but when he wanted to go further she did sign that she wasn't really ready he stopped and said: It's ok.

"Hold me" she said and buried his face in his chest.

"Mhm" he said and dragged her closer as she closed her eyes and drifted of again.

A little later Grissom slowly got loose and up to walked over to the kitchen to find some food, but there wasn't much to find, they were still using food stamps so there wasn't much to get and regular coffee wasn't to get at all instead is was a substitute.

Grissom sighed when she heard Lindsey say: It's the shopping day, but mom shop after work.

"Hey there little three are you feeling any better?" asked Grissom.

"Yeah much are you going to watch out for us now?" she asked.

"I will do my best little three" he said and lifted her up.

"Hungry" he said.

"Very" she said and gave him a peck on the check, why he didn't quite know.

"Then let's shop so we can surprise your mom with breakfast" he said.

"Yeah, but we gotto leave a not so she don't get worried" she said.

"Of course what do you want me to write" he said and found pen and paper.

"Dear sweetheart, me and little three are out shopping, but will be back soon, love you, your sailor" said Lindsey.

"I can't write that" he said.

"Of course you can, now come on hungry" she said.

"Oh well" he said wrote it, lifted her up on his shoulders and left.

At the store he left Lindsey down and she quickly dragged him inside and towards the place where the bread was.

"What else do you guys like to eat?" he asked as he felt like spoiling them.

"Fish, bread, cheese, and veggies and I love to drink lots and lots of milk" she said.

"Oh look who it is it's the Nazi princess" Lindsey heard someone say from behind and froze.

"I though we told you never to come in here again" said another and Lindsey turned to face two girls and three guys.

"I have as much to right to be here as you" she said silently.

"No ya don't your dad is a killer and you're no good, get the hell out" said one of the boys.

Lindsey didn't replay, but silent tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Look at that the little baby is crying" said one of the other boys.

"You're such a coward" said the second girl.

It was then Grissom turned to face them and said: Would you guys stop bugging my little girl, come on little three and if I find you come near her again you have to answer to me.

Lindsey took his hand and walked over to another shelf where she bent down and said: Are you ok?

"No, hurts" she cried sadly.

"You poor thing" he said and hugged her hardly.

"Shop" she let out as she broke free and smiled wagly at him.

"Of course, come on little three" he said and headed for the isle where they have vegetables.

When they came back Catherine was reading a book, she smiled at them and said: So did you have fun.

"Mummy Grissom is my hero" said Lindsey happily.

"Oh really" said Catherine with a giggle.

"Yah totally, he saved me and he called me his little girl" said Lindsey proudly.

Catherine looked at him, but just said: Did he now.

"Yeah and we got bread and milk, mommy can I go out after breakfast cause it's such a nice weather" said Lindsey.

"I suppose you can" said Catherine.

"Cool" she said and went to wash her hands before they ate, while Catherine looked at Grissom and said: To soon, she's not yours.

"I know that, but it was the others to give her a break" he said and kissed her softly.

"Then I say thank you" she replied and blushed a little before she started to set the table.


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI: Crime scene investigation and i don't make any money from it

Chapter 10.

10 Years Later.

It was summer, down by the harbour a sixteen year old girl sat and looked out over the sea when she heard a man say: Daydreaming again.

"Oh hey daddy, no not really" said Willow Lindsey.

"So what are you doing then?" he asked.

"Waiting for you" she said and smiled at him.

"Whatever for" he said and got out of the boat.

"You promised to teach me how to drive when you got back remember" she said with a giggle.

"Hmmm" he replied and gave her a hug.

"You will right" she said and looked at him with hopeful blue eyes.

"If I promised I will, but first I have to see my wife" he said and smiled at her.

"Yeah mom totally missed ya, but may I ask a question" she said.

"Mhm" he said.

"How come you never gotten more children, you could you know" she said.

"Dunno, we had enough with you and everything else" he said and smiled, as it had taken Catherine a long time to let him get close to her and even longer for Lindsey to be accepted, by now things had turned and she was quite poplar, but that didn't surprise him as she now had her mothers looks.

"Hey Linds you coming to my party tonight?" they heard a boy yell.

"Not tonight as dad got home and I wanna be with him" she said and smiled at the young boy and kept walking.

"Who was that?" asked Grissom.

"My boyfriend Ola" she said with a giggle.

"How long was I gone for at sea thought you were with Jens when I left" he said.

"I was, but that was like two months ago, but he was boring and I needed change and Ola is much better to me in every way" she said with a dreamy smile as they walked in the door.

"Oh there you are" said Catherine and smiled at them, the comment was directed at Lindsey as she had left without cleaning the house first as she promised to do.

"Yeah I had to find daddy" said Lindsey with a giggle.

"I'm sure that was all you had to do" said Catherine, there was sarcasm in her voice.

"Oh give her a break she's young and wanna have fun" said Grissom.

"Totally do" said Lindsey.

"Not to much young lady, I don't wanna be a grandfather yet" said Grissom in a firm tone.

"No, no, ain't doing that yet" she said.

"I most certainly hope not" said Catherine.

"Totally ain't" said Lindsey since she wasn't.

"Good" said both Catherine and Grissom at one before Grissom gave her a long deep kiss.

"Ewwwwwwww, do you guys have to do that front of me" said Lindsey and wrinkled her nose.

"We do, now start cleaning the house or there will be no driver's lesson" said Grissom.

"Umf" said Lindsey, but started to fill a bucket with water and soap.  
"God I missed you around" said Catherine.

"I know and I will take care of that later" he said and gave her another long deep kiss.


End file.
